starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of the Storm
|fgcolor= |name=Eye of the Storm |prev=Shadow Hunters |conc= |next=Escape from Aiur |image=EyeOfTheStorm SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=June, 2500 |place=Aiur |result= *Tassadar and the Overmind dead *Zerg Swarm fragments and rampages *End of Great War *Beginning of Brood War |side1= Tassadar's Followers |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= High Templar Tassadar Executor Artanis Dark Prelate Zeratul Captain Jim Raynor |commanders2= Overmind |forces1= Fleet of the Executor Raynor's Raiders Dark Templar |forces2= Tiamat Brood Jormungand Brood |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy the Overmind *Tassadar, Raynor and Zeratul must survive |heroes= *''Gantrithor'' (Tassadar) *''Hyperion'' (Jim Raynor) *Zeratul |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Eye of the Storm is the tenth and final protoss mission of Episode III of StarCraft. As such, it is the final mission of the original game. History Background Fenix and Zeratul led an attack on two cerebrates that controlled the broods that helped defend the Overmind's nesting area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The attack was successful; Zeratul killed the cerebrates, throwing the Overmind's defenders into disarray, allowing the protoss to plan an attack on the creature itself. Jim Raynor, a terran Tassadar had befriended on Char, gave the aid of his men in the attack. Tassadar's followers moved in from the south-east, Tassadar piloting the command ship Gantrithor into the battle, while Raynor's Raiders positioned themselves in the north-west with Raynor commanding from their flagship Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. As they prepared their attack, Judicator Aldaris contacted them on the behalf of the Conclave. He informed them the Conclave had witnessed their defeat of the cerebrates, and now recognized they were in error in persecuting Tassadar and his allies. Though Raynor mocked their lack of military support, Aldaris told the warriors the hopes of all the protoss were with them.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. After a fierce battle, the terran and protoss forces were able to pierce the Overmind's defenses and deal heavy damage to the creature. However, Tassadar and his allies had also sustained severe damage. Tassadar performed a sacrificial final attack on the Overmind, piloting the Gantrithor into a collision course with the Overmind while channeling the dark templar's energies into the ship's hull. The attack obliterated the ship and destroyed Tassadar, but the resulting blast of energy destroyed the Overmind as well. The death of the Overmind had dramatic repercussions for the galaxy. Most importantly, its death directly led to the Brood War. Walkthrough The mission has two starting bases - a protoss base in the south-east and a terran base in the northwest. Both must be defended against zerg attack. At the protoss base are Gantrithor, Zeratul, and four dark templar; the terran base has some marines, firebats, and Hyperion. Gantrithor is a carrier with increased health and shields, but with normal interceptors. The protoss base is on low ground and is more vulnerable to attack; work quickly to reinforce its defenses. Build photon cannons atop the entrance ramps; use the dark templar against ground units. The terran base has ramps to the east and completely open terrain to the south. Place bunkers at the ramps. Wall off the southern perimeter with supply depots as resources allow, and reinforce it with siege tanks and bunkers. Zerg attacks include guardians; repel them with wraiths and/or scouts. Each base is located near two expansions; the protoss' are to the north and west, the terrans' to the south and east. The south-west corner of the map has a massive mineral field, large enough to be mined by more than one nexus or command center. The north-east corner has four vespene geysers. SCVs and probes may return resources to any allied nexus and command centers, regardless of race; similarly, they may also gather gas from any allied refineries and assimilators. The edges of the map are mostly clear of enemies, easing the transfer of forces between bases. The resource areas in the corners have minor enemy garrisons. The Overmind is situated just south-west of the middle of the map, and ringed by four hives; it is in the center of the large purple zerg base. The red zerg base is split among the corners of the purple base; the south-east and north-west ones are larger than the other two. The red zerg are the primarily offensive; the purple zerg are primarily defensive but still sends harassing queens and defilers. All red bases are directly below cliffs and may be attacked by air units and siege tanks from atop the cliffs; attacking any red base draws forces from the other red bases. The terrans and protoss use separate supply counts; building a very large combined army is possible. battlecruiser and/or carrier fleets are effective. Using mixed protoss-terran formations may also be effective. For example, zealots are more durable melee attackers than firebats, while marines are more cost effective than dragoons. Regardless of attack force composition, the best directions to attack the Overmind are the four primary compass directions, by moving between the four red bases. The zerg are heavily entrenched behind static defenses, and are under no tech restrictions. The Overmind has 5000 HP, the highest of any structure or unit in the game; deplete its HP to complete the mission. References Category:StarCraft Episode III missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions